ghosts of the past
by lauraosnes
Summary: 'lydia, again? you know you can't leave yet' / lydia tries to escape eichen house again but another ghost from the past appears.


lydia centric.

summary- 'lydia, again? you know you can't leave yet' / lydia tries to escape eichen house again but another ghost from the past appears

* * *

 _I have to get out, I have to warn them_ are the only thoughts running through Lydia's mind as she's led down the dreary hallway of Eichen House. She can't stay in here, she has to go. She has to go and stop the deaths. She has to _get out_.

As she's lead into a room, she notices the door not being locked. Easier for her escape. She lies on the bed, motionless. She tunes out the annoying doctor, counting down the seconds to her escape.

 _Five_

The doctor's still talking in his monotone voice but Lydia doesn't hear the words.

 _Four_

She can feel the needle entering and exiting her skin, but she doesn't feel the pain.

 _Three_

She knows the doctor's apologizing, but she knows he really isn't sorry.

 _Two_

Her head is tilted to the side, but that doesn't matter to Lydia. It's almost time.

 _One_

Sitting up in record speed, Lydia releases her banshee, sending the doctor across the room. She flies off the bed and speeds out the door. She turns and begins to run to the door at the end of hall, but pausing when two guards enter from each side of the hall. Doubling up since last time but Lydia can take them.

She runs at the two behind her first, using her powerful screams and the moves taught by Parrish to send them sprawled across the floor. She repeats the moves on the other two guards before she's racing out the door and outside of the dreadful institute. Going two steps at a time, she hopes to avoid another fight, but alas, two guards exit with tasers in their hands.

Lydia races at the first one, kicking him in the stomach before pushing him away with her scream. The second one tries to sneak behind her but she hears him before he can do anything. She turns and unleashes a scream before kicking him as well.

With no more guards, she turns and begins to race towards the gate. Stopping at the top step, she turns to make sure she didn't miss anymore guards who could sneak up on her. She's about to turn and keep running when a voice stops her.

"Lydia, again? You know you can't leave yet," a voice calls out from behind her. The voice is soft and sweet. She hasn't heard it in a while and she almost thinks that she's just hearing things, because that voice is dead. But she knows that voice like she knows her own. There's no mistaking the owner of that voice.

Alison Argent

Lydia slowly turns and sees her dead best friend walking up the steps to her. She has a sad smile on her face. She looks the same as Lydia remembers, her hair curled and combat boots clanking as she walks towards her. It's Alison, but a small part of Lydia knows it isn't her. But the larger part, the one that accepts her friend's presence whole heartedly, overpowers the doubt.

"You have to stay Lydia, your treatment isn't complete yet." Then, Lydia feel the electricity from the taser hit back and she falls to the ground in pain.

"I have to tell them," Lydia mutters before she's hit with electricity again. The last thing she sees before falling under is the face of her dead best friend.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

When she awakes, Lydia's bound to the bed. The leather strapped around her wrists, ankles, and torso leave her immobilized. She stares at the ceiling before she hears someone walk over. She looks over and sees her again.

"Allison."

"I'm here Lydia, I'm here."

"But you.."

"That's not important now Lydia, I need you to tell me what happened," Allison says, brushing the hair out of Lydia's face, "What happened on the first day of senior year?"

A part of Lydia knows she shouldn't tell what happened, tell the secrets of senior year. But it's Allison, her best friend, a member of the pack. She can know, she has to know.

"Tracy, she was having night terrors. I asked Jordan to look around the room for her. Her skylight wasn't sealed shut and their was a trail of bloody birds. I went back that night, to watch the house with Jordan but nothing happened," Lydia told her, the words flowing so naturally. It was like old times, telling her best friend everything.

"What else? What about Theo? Tell me about Theo, Lydia."

"He came back to join the pack. Scott trusted him, but Stiles didn't. He and Liam followed him around but they didn't find anything. All Stiles had against him was an old speeding ticket. Scott and Stiles fought, but you know them, they can't stay mad at each other for long."

"Yeah, I know," Allison says, laughing softly at the thought of the two boys, "What else Lydia? Tell me more about Scott, more about the doctors." Lydia opens her mouth, ready to tell Allison even more details before her brain stops her. _It's just a hallucination. It's not real._

"You're not real," Lydia says, her mind grasping the situation and slowly seeing the truth.

"What? Of course I'm real Lydia. Now tell more about the doctors."

"You're not real," Lydia says again, her vision becoming clearer. The illusion of Allison begins to fade and the real world comes back. Allison becomes one of the doctors. He's talking to her, telling her to tell him more about senior year. Lydia ignores him, focusing on her thoughts.

She knows Allison was just a hallucination and she knows that she should be planning her next escape. The only thing on Lydia's mind right now, however, is how much she misses her best friend.

* * *

i hope that wasn't too horrible. i think i did okay for my first teen wolf fanfic though.

thanks for reading!


End file.
